fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellscape Echo
The Hellscape Echo is the area that lies on the other side of the wall in the Fortress Canyon. Completely chaotic, the lakes drenched in an exotic vegetation, the rest of the lands being mostly stone and storm. The ecosystem here is pure chaos with even major elder dragon levelled monsters roaming about. 'Key Landmarks' *Dragon Head Spyre *Sunken Buildings *The Black Muck *The Glowing Sky Orbs *Webbed Up Monsters *Magnetic Funnel 'Hazards' *Mirobursts: Microbursts will sometimes casually form in the area, this can sweep away hunters if they're close proximity to it, a gorgeous sight to witness from a distance, but lethal to be near. The only way to step being sweeped away is to equip an Aerial Mantle which can stop you from being pushed back. *Meteors: Meteorites from out of the world will crash down and will cause a massive explosive AOE affect on impact that is dangerous if the hunter is hit by it. Although after the impact, the meteorite can be mined for unique ores that you can't find anywhere else before the meteorite disappears. *Webbing: Webs coated in a draconic aura, the remnants of Amoshi Varanai, gettng caught in these will render you silked and unable to move, use a cleanser or wait for your partner, palico or halk to break you out or slowly crawl out on your own. *Cyclones: Cyclones that will randomly form and dish out strong lightning strikes and heavy rain that can drench the player, while the lightning strikes can paralyse if hit by one. *Magnetic Field: Within an open field, lies a heavily distorted magnet field that has remnants of debris, rocks, gates and even buildings orbitting around a magnetic funnel within the centre-piece. Its unknown how this funnel occurs. Fauna *Dragonling *Razor Wing *Shadowtoad *Ichorwasp *Border Skink *Giant Eyed Thing *Mini-Keraps Food Chain Bottom Sindrome Middle Zethokhuso Top Aztazurhani Apex Kerapszordax Special Tulakuna Music Notes *Rukodiora's magnetic abilities are dramatically increased in this area, similarly to Kushala Daora in the Whirlwind Plains. *Made due to major relevance in the plot for Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode and revolving around Amoshi Varanai *Select few monsters in this area are natives, the rest all either crawled through the wall crevices, flew above the wall, climbed the wall and reached the other side, these reasons could be either for expanding territory, migrating to a new territory, searching for a food source, or most prominently, driven to the region by the enigmatic presence within the place. *Amoshi Varanai is avoided at all costs by everything that inhabits this area, all fleeing when Amoshi Varanai is active. *Its rumoured that either a celestial event is causing the magnetic field to be distorted, or a first-class elder is responsible for the phenomenon. *Is the area that lies beyond the border wall in the Fortress Canyon, housing the creatures that were barricaded from the New World by individuals of the past a long time ago. the most dangerous one being Amoshi Varanai and its legion of Baroxas underlings. Category:Areas Category:ElusiveSeeker